fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 10/8/16
A video package was played showing last week’s events where The Shield, James Storm and The 4th Reich have a heated verbal confrontation, the talk battle between John Cena and Hiroshi Tanahashi, the debut of The Dudley Boyz as they saved E&C from a beatdown, Apollo Crews finally avenged his loss to Cesaro with a victory in the number one contender match for the Intercontinental Championship at Life Sentence, The Shield and James Storm destroying The 4th Reich and Cesaro joining The 4th Reich. ' ' Match 1: Kurt Angle w/ Rusev vs Wade Barrett w/ Sheamus in a Singles Match ' ' Kurt Angle wins by submission after forcing Barrett to tap out to the Ankle Lock at 10 minutes. ' ' After the match, they shook hands again before leaving. ' ' Segment 1: *Sami Zayn’s interview with Tom Phillips* '' '' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with the Intercontinental Champion, Sami Zayn. Sami, can I get your thoughts on facing your friend, Apollo Crews, at Life Sentence? '' '' Zayn: Tom, it will be a great match and that I can guarantee you. I know Apollo Crews back from another wrestling company and he was on fire. Just like how he is right now. In fact, he have been on fire ever since his debut. I am glad to have him as my friend….and my next challenger for my Intercontinental Championship. I know that there will not be any bullshit in our match unlike my past matches with Cesaro. '' '' *Cesaro appears in a suit* '' '' Cesaro: Oh really, Sami? No bullshits in your match against Apollo Crews? *removes his glasses* For your information, Apollo Crews is a man on a mission. To take the Intercontinental Championship away from you. Trust me when I tell you. You will be in for a treat at Life Sentence. '' ''' '' Zayn: What are you talking about? '' '' Cesaro: You will see. '' '' *Cesaro walks off while Zayn is confused* ' ' '''Match 2: The Ascension (Viktor and Konnor) vs Team High 420 (Rob Van Dam and Jack Swagger) in a Tag Team match ' ' The Ascension defeats Team High 420 after they nails the Fall of Man on Rob Van Dam at 7 minutes. After the match, Viktor throws a steel chair into the ring and Konnor hits both men with the steel chair. The Dudley Boyz comes out again to save Team High 420. While The Ascension is running away, Viktor grabs a mic. ' ' Segment 2: *The Ascension’s promo* '' '' Viktor: Welcome to Survival, Dudley Boyz. We have been waiting for your arrival ever since we destroyed E&C at Summer Showdown. We know your reason on coming here to avenge what we have done to E&C and win the Survival Tag Team Championship…..but that won’t happen. Because first of all, we don’t do on your terms. We do it….The Ascension’s terms. Second of all, it is going to be you 3 vs we 2. That is not fair. '' ''' '' Konnor: The last reason is…..you geeks aren’t in our leagues. '' '' Bubba: We are not in your league? Listen up Road Warriors wanna be. We are in a league of our own. And that league…..we can get any tag team titles match anytime we want. '' '' *Triple H’s theme song hits as he walks to the stage* '' '' ''HHH: Welcome aboard, Bubba, D-Von and Spike Dudley. Viktor and Konnor, you guys can go to your locker room. Your contribution to Survival’s Tag Team division will be helpful for us. However, you don’t get a tag team title shot just because you asked for it. In fact, you have to earn your way around here to get a title match. '' '' '' ''D-Von: So CM Punk gets a Survival World Title shot out of nowhere after supposedly being “retired”? '' '' '' HHH: D-Von, if you want your experience in Survival to be a pleasant one, I advise you to shut your fucking mouth up. In fact, by opening your mouth just now, you three just signed your death wish. *snaps fingers* ' ' '''Kurt Angle, Rusev, Wade Barrett and Sheamus come into the ring from the crowd and starts to beat down The Dudley Boyz. Barrett nails a Bullhammer on Bubba’s head from behind. Sheamus nails a Brogue Kick right to the back of Spike’s head. Rusev and Angle double German Suplex on D-Von. They pick D-Von up and Rusev hits a running side superkick on D-Von’s head. Barrett follows up with a Bullhammer and Sheamus nails a Brogue Kick. Angle ends it with an Angle Slam. The 4 men stand in the ring before the fallen Dudley Boyz. ' ' HHH: Meet your new adversities in…...The United Nations. '' '' *The crowd boos at The UN and Triple H as they make their way back to the stage* ' ' Match 3: Sami Zayn vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match ' ' Sami Zayn defeats Alberto Del Rio with the Helluva Kick at 11 minutes. ' ' Segment 3: *The Shield comes out with a huge pop as they make their way from the crowd to the ring* '' '' Ambrose: 4th Reich, how are you feeling tonight after a beatdown we gave you last week? That is a warning to you boys that we are not messing around. And this is only the beginning. We will not stop till you guys are gone forever. '' '' Reigns: Punk, I will ensure you that you will not leave Life Sentence alive. I will sentence you to a lifetime beating inside Hell in a Cell because you have committed too many sins in Survival. And not only you will lose your life there, you will lose your Survival World Championship. Believe in that. '' '' *The 4th Reich, excluding CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler, comes out with nuclear heats* '' '' Cesaro: Kids, please keep quiet because it’s past your bedtime. You mock The 4th Reich constant rants on running Survival but you should look at yourself on how you want to put to an end to The 4th Reich. The 4th Reich isn’t going anywhere for a long time. Now, believe in that. '' '' Roode: Storm, I know you are not here tonight because you need to take care of your pathetic wife and stupid kids. By the way, his kids are mentally retarded. Trust me, I have to pretend to Storm that his kids are good but in actual fact, his kids are going to end up as an alcoholic just like him. '' '' Hero: Does that give you a right to insult other people’s children like that? That shows what kind of person you are. A pretentious, self-centered bastard who will do anything to get money and championship. Also, Jason Statham, go back to your Transporter movie because you are needed to transport something back. Your dignity. '' '' Rollins: You know what? Let’s shut those 2 up right now, Hero. '' ''' '' Kennedy: Since Ziggler and Punk are not here tonight, I am helping Triple H out with the booking of Survival. Therefore, this match will happen but the other members of The Shield are banned from ringside! ' ' '''Main event : Chris Hero and Seth Rollins vs Cesaro and Bobby Roode in a Tag Team Match ' ' Chris Hero picks up the victory for his team after nailing the Rolling Elbow on Cesaro. After the match, Mr Kennedy signals and CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler comes out and starts to attack Hero and Rollins. Then Reigns and Ambrose charge into the ring and hit every member of The 4th Reich with a steel chair. ' ' ' ''Segment 4: *Daniel Bryan’s theme hits as he comes out to the ring with a loud pop* '' ''' ''Bryan: Undertaker, we are just 2 weeks away from our final encounter. And I don’t intend to show you any mercy whatsoever. I know you are here so come on out so we can start this earlier. '' *The arena starts to turn dark and when the lights are back on, 3 druids were in front of Bryan…..and each one of the druids have an item in front of their legs. Bryan slowly approaches the 1st druid and picks up a ring. Bryan goes to the 2nd druid and retrieve a women’s dress. Bryan walks to the last druid and hold a jar of blood in it. Bryan throws the jar at one of the druids but the druid disappears out of nowhere. The arena turns dark again and a small faint purple light shines in the middle of the ring. Undertaker was seen behind Bryan who is still oblivious to his presence. Undertaker takes the jar of blood and smashes it on the back of Bryan’s head. The show ends with Undertaker posing while Bryan is down, covered with blood.*''